We Are Young
by DDLovato Told Me To StayStrong
Summary: It's senior year at Westchester Prep and the Clique has one more year before they go off to college. Senior year is filled with drama, romance, and friendship. Character summaries inside. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Young~** **Character Introductions**

_Tonight _  
><em>We are young <em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire <em>  
><em>We can burn brighter <em>  
><em>Than the sun<em>

Massie Block~ Massie Block has everything she could ask for or so she thinks. She has the looks, the money, the popularity yet she feels like she is missing something. Maybe it's because all her friends know what they want to do after high school and she has no clue. All Massie knows is that she doesn't want high school to end so soon.

Alicia Rivera~ Alicia got into the school of her dreams, the Fashion Institute of Technology where she hopes to pursue her dreams of becoming a fashion designer. Who knows, she could be the next Ralph Lauren or Stacey Bendet. Alicia just wants to spend as much time as possible with her friends before they go away to college.

Dylan Marvil~ After fighting an eating disorder, Dylan feels healthy and confident. She plans to attend NYU next fall and hopes to inspire people when she grows up. Dylan may be healthy right now but with all the pressure her mom is putting on her she might just fall back to her old habits.

Kristen Gregory~ After years of hard work, Kristen gets accepted into Columbia's pre-med program. Now that she is definitely going to Columbia, Kristen just wants to have but the question is how _much_ fun.

Claire Lyons~ Claire wants to pursure a career in photography and will be attending NYU with Dylan. Claire has her whole life planned out except for one thing, her love life.

Welcome to Senior year bitches cause it's going to be one long year.

~xoxo, Gossip Girl

**Hello my fellow readers! This is just a quick intro to my story We Are Young. Hopefully I will have the first chapter up later today. In the first chapter I will go more in depth about each character. In this story the other books never happened except for certain relationships and events. I will mention which ones have happened as the story gets along. Also, Kristen was never poor and Claire never came from Florida. She's lived in Weschester her whole life with the others. At the beginning of each chapter i might put a little Gossip Girl update. Tell me what you think and review because that's what motivates me to write. I'm open to constructive criticism and any ideas you might have about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Westcher Prep_

_7:20 a.m._

Alicia stepped out of new black BMW and onto the freshly cut grass of Westchester Prep. She took a minute to acknowledge her surroundings. She watched as the freshmen tried to navigate around the sophomores who were glad they were no longer at the bottom of the food chain called high school. Alicia was wearing her new Alice + Olivia mindy stretch-silk blouse paired with a draped sea green skirt and black oxfords. With her Valentino bag hanging off her right arm and five lattes in her left hand, Alicia walked towards the big oak tree. Kristen and Dylan were waiting patiently for the other girls to arrive. Dylan saw Alicia approaching and quickly ran towards her.

"I've missed you so much!" Dylan practically screamed.

"Dyl, I saw you last night at Kris' house." Alicia giggled.

"I was talking to the lattes, but I missed you too." Dylan said while taking a latte for herself.

"Where's Massie and Claire?" Alicia asked.

"Massie should be here any second with Claire. Claire's parents took away her car privileges because she refused to drive Todd and his friends to the mall." Kristen informed her.

"Rough day! Oh look, here they come."

Massie and Claire walked towards the other girls. Alicia handed the two girls the remaining lattes.

"Thanks Leesh your a life saver." Massie said as she sipped her latte.

"Where are the guys?" Claire asked.

"Probably messing around with the freshmen boys." Kristen replied as she took out her phone to text Kemp. "According to Kemp, they are by the front doors."

The five girls began to walk towards the front of the school. Alicia studied Massie carefully. Sure Massie had the looks and the money, but so did Alicia. Alicia never understood what made Massie better. Alicia had the brains that Massie didn't and she didn't do drugs or drink. Alicia was the real life Blair Waldorf while Massie was Serena Vanderwoodsen. Just like Serena, Massie got everthing with the snap of her fingers while Alicia had to work for things like Blair. The PC was over the whole alpha thing but Massie's alpha ways would show sometimes. Alicia was fed up with Massie but didn't want to cause drama this year. Alicia was especially mad at Massie for not being there when Dylan needed the PC the most. Over the summer, Dylan entered a treatment center for girls with eating disorders. Alicia, Kristen, and Claire were there for Dylan through the whole process. Massie on the other hand was too busy partying with her summer fling, James. Massie saw Alicia watching her and became self conscious. The truth was that Massie was jealous of the other girls. They knew exactly what they wanted to do with their lives while Massie was pulling Serena Vanderwoodsen and deferring college for a year. She had no clue what she was going to do next year or which college she would attend the following year. Massie hoped she would figure it out by the end of the year.

* * *

><p><em>Weschester Prep<em>

_Front Doors_

_7:30 a.m._

"So, do you guys get a lot of girls?" a curious freshman asked the guys.

"Of course we do! Have you seen us, we're amazing." Chris exclaimed.

"Every girl wants to get with us and I mean _every _girl even the teachers. What up Mrs.T." Kemp said while as Mrs. Taylor walked by. Cam and Josh both looked at their friend with disappointment while Derrick laughed till his sides hurt.

"Kemp you are seriously disturbed."

The boys whipped their heads around to see the PC. Massie smirked and walked up to Derrick giving him a quick peck on the lips. The other girls walked up to their respective boyfriends while Claire and Cam stood next to each other akwardly.

"Hey babe," Josh said pulling Alicia in for a kiss. The freshmen boys watched in awe.

"You guys can go now." Derrick said dismissing the freshmen.

"We'd better get to class before the bell rings." Dylan said pulling away from Chris' hug.

The group headed inside making a quick stop at their lockers. Josh, Alicia, Kristen, and Chris headed to AP Chemistry. Dylan and Claire headed to English while Cam and Kemp went to Pre-Calculus. Last but not least Massie and Derrick headed to study hall.

* * *

><p><em>English Class<em>

Dylan and Claire walked into English and took two seats towards the back of the room.

"So your mom is being a super control freak again." Claire asked.

"Yep, she keeps telling me how she wants me to prepare myself to take over the Daily Grind. I've told her many times I have other things planned for my future. I want to create an organization that helps people with eating disorders and helps raise awareness. I might even write a memoir." Dylan replied. " My mom is just so annoying. Her new boyfriend Paul is taking to Italy for a few days which means I'll be able to actually go home without worrying she's there."

"You guys should really go to therapy."

"We do, but my mom always acts fake and pretends to understand me. I just wish she would let me be myself for once. I mean why can't one of my sisters take over the Daily Grind! I'm pretty sure they would love to."

"Well, your mom probably picked you because you actually have brains unlike your sisters." Claire said with a smile.

"Thanks Clairebear, you always know what to say." Dylan said giving Claire a small wink as the teacher started class.

Claire thought about what Dylan said. Dylan was wrong about Claire knowing what to say. If that statement was true, Claire and Cam would still be Clam. She was too afraid to take the risk when Cam asked her to take him back after he dated Olivia. Her heart said one thing while her head said another. She wanted him back but she just didn't know how to go about asking him. Claire was afraid of being rejected by her one true love.

* * *

><p><em>Study Hall<em>

Massie and Derrick were in the library listening to music. Massie looked at Derrick closely. His hair fell right above his caramel eyes perfectly. Derrick saw her staring and smirked.

"Checking me out Block?"

"Why wouldn't I." Massie said giving Derrick a kiss.

"I love you Block."

"I love you too. Derrick, promise we won't grow apart next year." Massie said while looking straight into Derrick's eyes. "Everyone has their college plans set out except me. I have no clue what I want to do or where I want to be."

"Mass, we will never grow apart. As for where you want to be, you could come to Dartmouth with me. You can apply for the winter term." Derrick answered.

"Maybe, but I just don't know. I'm so confused." Massie said giving up. Derrick grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a much needed hug.

* * *

><p><em>AP Chemistry<em>

Alicia, Kristen, Josh, and Chris walked into the classroom immediatley heading towards the lab benches in the the back. Alicia and Josh in the lab bench all the way in the back while Chris and Kristen sat in the one in front of them. Kristen looked back at Alicia and Josh. Josh was playing Alicia's fingers while Alicia giggled silently. Kristen knew they were in love and nothing could split them up. She was truely happy for her best friend. Alicia deserved someone kind and thoughtful like Josh. Josh and Alicia's realtionship has been a wild rollercoaster since the beginning. They finally found stability and were not about to lose balance. Kristen felt a soft poke at her arm.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Chris said softly.

"Of course."

"I want to tell Dylan I love her. I have everything planned out and I just need to find the perfect necklace for her. Do you think you can help?"

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure Leesh will want to help too." Kristen said.

"Leesh will want to help with what?" Alicia said overhearing the conversation.

"I want to tell Dyl I love her and I need help finding a gift for her." Chris said again.

"Awww, of course we'll help."

"Whipped," Josh coughed.

"Oh please, if anyone is whipped it's you. Alicia has you on a leash." Chris retorted.

"It's true." Alicia said while holding an imaginary leash. Kristen cackled and Alicia burst into laughter.

"Settle down, I'm about to start class." the teacher said. Kristen and Chris turned around while Alicia pulled out her phone. Josh looked at Alicia and smiled. It was true, he was on a leash but he liked that leash. Alicia knew exactly what was good for him even if he doesn't realize it at first. She makes it clear that she won't date him if drinks or does drugs which is fine with him as long as he gets to be with her. He was the luckiest guy in the world. The one downside to dating Alicia Rivera was her dad. You do not want to piss off Len Rivera.

**As promised the first chapter! Hope you like it. For some chapters I might put a little thing from Gossip Girl like saying "Spotted: Chris, Kristen, and Alicia at Tiffany's ..." Tell what you think and as always please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spotted: Chris, Kristen, and Alicia at David Yurman. The trio were caught looking at some very expensive necklaces. Wonder if Chris is finally going to tell Dylan those three little words. Till then XOXO ~Gossip Girl**_

**Block Estate~ Pool **

Massie read the Gossip Girl update as she sat by the pool. "I guess I know why Leesh and Kris couldn't come over." Massie thought to herself. She invited the girls over for a nice relaxing day by the pool. Claire was sick and Dylan was not allowed to leave her house. Massie sighed and put her coverup on. She went upstairs to her bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and her Valentino embroidered organza top. She logged onto iChat hoping someone would be on. She didn't care who it was as long as she had someone to talk to. Massie had a feeling next year would be like this. She would ask her friends to hang out, but they would all be too busy with school and she would be left alone waiting for someone to hang out with her. Massie just wanted to cry at this point but she didn't want to seem weak. Massie looked at her friends list to see the only person on was Olivia Ryan.

**Massiekur: Hey liv, what's up**

**SurferGrl: Hey Mass! We haven't talked in 4ever! Btw I loved ur outfit on friday! Do u know when Josh and Alicia are going to break? Call me when they do, I want to be the rebound girl :)**

_**Massiekur has logged off**_

This was why Massie Block did not talk to Olivia Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvil Mansion<strong>

"Here we go again." Dylan thought.

Once again her mom was lecturing her about her future. Dylan tuned out the minute her mom said Daily Grind. She just couldn't take it anymore. Dylan got up from the couch and walked to her room. She could hear her mom calling her name. Dylan immediately went to the bathroom. She was so stressed out and didn't know how to clear her mind. Dylan eyed the toilet but decided against it. She couldn't disappoint her friends by taking ten steps back. She had been through so much this summer. Dylan thought Merri-Lee finally understood her daughter after what happened. The two bonded over the summer or so Dylan thought. Dylan knew her mom was a good person deep deep _deep_ down. Dylan took her phone out and called Massie. Dylan needed a distraction and what better distraction than a party.

* * *

><p><strong>Harrington Estate<strong>

"So why is Chris not here?" Derrick Harrington asked while playing Halo with Josh, Kemp, and Cam.

"He's with Alicia and Kristen. They're picking a gift out for Dylan." Josh replied as he killed Kemp in the game.

"Oh come on!" Kemp said with frustration.

"Calm down Kemp or you won't get any cookies." Cam warned in a baby voice.

"Don't mess with my cookies, you know how I get!" The boys laughed at their friend's stupidity. Kemp may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he was sure as hell fun to hang out with.

"I'm here!" Chris sang, walking into the Harrington's basement with Alicia and Kristen not too far behind. Alicia went straight to Josh and Kristen looked at Kemp wondering why he was pouting.

"No hello Rivera?" Derrick mocked. Alicia took one of her Tory Burch flats and threw it at Derrick's head.

"Hello. Now give me my shoe back." Alicia replied holding her hand out waiting for her shoe.

"Josh, have I ever mentioned that your girlfriend scares me?" Derrick said handing Alicia her shoe.

"Many times. I told you not to sass her." Josh smirked.

"Kemp, what's wrong with your face." Kristen asked trying not to giggle.

"I'm pouting. I just want my damn cookies!" Kemp whined.

"Your pouting face looks more like a walrus with down syndrome." Cam said throwing a chip at Kemp's face. The group laughed at Cam's comment. _*__Ding* _Alicia and Kristen each received a text from Massie.

**From: Massie Block**

**S.O.S! Dyl needs some major girl time right now. Meet at my house.**

"Looks like we have to go now." Kristen said giving Kemp a kiss while Alicia gave Josh a kiss. The girls said their goodbyes and left.

"I really want my cookies." Kemp huffed.

"It's okay man, it's okay." Cam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Block Estate<strong>

Massie and Dylan were waiting for Alicia and Kristen to arrive. The two were seated on the floor with Massie laptop. Since Claire was sick, the girls decided to include her via skype. Alicia and Kristen walked into Massie's room.

"What's wrong Dyl?" Kristen asked.

"My mom. Anyways, I need a distraction so I thought why not throw a party."

"So that's why you're all here." Massie said.

"I have my Ipad. I'll type everything down." Kristen said pulling the tablet out of her purse.

"Do you carry that thing with you everywhere?" Claire asked after blowing her nose.

"Maybe"

"Okay let's get down to business!" Massie said. The girls spent the rest of the night planning their party.

* * *

><p><em>Westcher Prep<em>

It was the PC and soccer boys' lunch period. The guys were waiting for the girls at table eighteen.

"Where are they?" Kemp whined.

"You are such a girl." Cam said looking at his friend with disapproval.

"Both of you shut up. There coming, look." Josh pointed towards the five girls who were all wearing sailor inspired outfits.

"Sorry we're late boys. We had to pass out invites." Massie said sitting down next to Derrick.

"Invites for what?" Derrick asked as Alicia handed them each a card.

"For our party. We're renting a boat and we're going to party under the stars. That's why it's called "A Night Under The Stars"." Alicia replied.

"It's going to be awesome!" Dylan exclaimed.

"This is perfect!" Chris thought to himself, "I can tell Dyl I love her at the party. What is more romantic than a boat ride at night? It's much better than what I had planned before!"

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Dylan asked.

"Everything is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Review ;)<strong>


End file.
